


Dear Phil

by phanspn



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble, Letter, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Sad, Why do I do this to myself, phan oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanspn/pseuds/phanspn
Summary: 'Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance.

"Dear Phil,

I could write a million letters, each one the same as the last in sentiment and cadence. They stay the same, only the word arrangement changes. It boils down to one thing, I miss you. You should be here. Ultimately, no one knows if that is selfish or not and even if it is, to hell with the rest of the world and their opinions. You should be here. I miss you. Your pretty blue eyes, beautiful smile, wily heart, torn mind, and kind, tortured soul. My heart is missing an integral piece, a part that keeps it from working correctly. When will I let go?

Eternally, Bear."

The letter read this, paper littered with stolen tears, words scrawled messily across the lines. The grief came in waves and threatened to consume him entirely. It was Dan's master, for now. He was at the mercy of its whims and at times it bit at him with such ferocity he feared it would leave him an empty shell.

The letter has so many crease lines, all of them fluffy to the outside from so many times being folded and unfolded. Likewise, the paper is soft to the touch; the blue ink has run but only slightly. Dan's eyes caress the strokes of the pen made only days ago, and then he folded it one last time, and placed it on the dewy grass with a bunch of roses.

Dan touched three fingers to the headstone below him.

_"This was the most fun I've ever had."_


End file.
